dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Rime
Rime was an uninhabited Age of ice and snow that Atrus wrote in order to work with some crystals he had found that had some of the same properties as Linking Books. It was probably one of the last Ages he wrote while living in Myst. History Atrus found the age different from the others he wrote, even from what he expected or imagined while writing it. He enjoyed the change of temperature despite the extreme cold, and felt awe with the falling ice feathers. He found the natural silence "suffocating". After three visits, Atrus decided that the low temperature will provide the necessary environment for obtaining the correct resonance of crystals and examining the structure of the Books. He begun construction, but the conditions delayed his progress, enabling him to bring over machinery from Selenitic, and his sons. Achenar chose to stay with Catherine, but Sirrus was excited to come, enjoying the cold and ice and intrigued with the crystals they brought. He proved to be very willing and a tremendous help. After the hard part was over father and son found a spot to view the lights but after sitting in the cold winds for over 2 hours they didn't appear. Atrus decided to add an observation post. Sirrus left the next day. When the tunnel was close to completion, he decided to take a break and set up a temporary space to protect the crystals from stimulation. Atrus decided that cold dampens some of the sympathetic harmonics of the crystals, and also employed geodes for stablization and clear the frequency. Eventally he managed to capture a blurry image within a Book. He then resumes to finishing the shaft to the observation post. The lights eventually returned. Atrus became tired and overwhelmed by all his plans and longed for his family. While there, he dreamed of D'ni and wondered whether he could find survivors to rebuild it, but he would not return, not unless he was sure that Gehn was trapped in Riven for good. Eventually he managed to view another Age using the crystals, and started experimenting with Riven. With the help of both his sons, Atrus managed to almost finish the shaft and the observation post, which was much loved by Achenar, while Sirrus was consumed with studying the crystals and the Ages inside of the book that appeared. After much experimenting with the crystal shapes, a nearly perfect view of an Age appeared, and the brothers were excited that they could see Channelwood or Stoneship, but the correct combination would require much experimentation by Atrus. The brothers were much more interested in the lights of the night sky. In order to keep them excited and with him, Atrus proceeded in studying the lights and keep Riven from them. Eventually he deduced they are electromagnetic in origin (not organic as he originally thought) and considered triggering the effect artificially, an idea which excited the brothers. They proved determined, despite the challenging amount of work over the cold waters and the bitterly cold winds. Nonetheless the first tower was erected and in a week, the other two were up. After a day's rest on Myst, father and sons began experimenting with the electromagnetic discharges and simulated an arc between two towers. The next day they adjusted the voltage and managed to create flashes of white lightning resulting to multi-colored waves of light. The awe-inspiring beauty was so impressive that they considered persuading Catherine to come and witness them. Eventually Catherine was persuaded to come, with the hope to view Riven in the crystal viewer, and encouraged Atrus to uncover the combination, consuming herself with the set-up of the geodes and the crystals. Atrus eventually left for Everdunes to fetch some crystals he left there. They were able to succeed in both making the crystals orient with other Ages and, eventually, to get Riven to appear in the viewer. However, the conflict involving Riven took an unexpected turn that took it away from the frozen Age of Rime. Atrus visited Rime in order to check upon his sons in Spire and Haven but he couldn't always see much and decided to redesign the viewer to achieve a tighter image. After some preliminary tests, he decided that cold was uncomfortable, and considered making a new viewer in Tomahna, artificially inducing cold temperatures. During his stay there, the sky lights made him remember the old times when he constructed the towers with his sons. The modified version of the crystal viewer is located in Atrus' laboratory in Tomahna. Atrus considered to take soe attachments from Rime in order to make his new viewer change points of view.Mref name=tom/> He went to Rime to pick some parts, but he was stranded in a snowstorm.Myst IV: Revelation Geography A desolate age of bitter cold, ice and snow, with "intricate feathers of ice" that fall from the sky. Its natural silence is broken by the occasional wind and cries of creatures beyond the horizon. Mysterious lights of electromagnetic origin shine in the darkness. Rime was most likely in its world's extreme polar region, since the sun is never visible on that Age.realMyst Atrus built an observatory on Rime that went both aboveground and underground. To study them they constructed several large metal towers that were used to conduct electricity from the water. The towers were powered not by stringing wires, but being conducted directly through the saline sea, allowing for greater distance from the observatory. They were able to understand something of the natural processes that created the lights. Notes & Trivia *An addition of the realMyst game over the original Myst version, this Age, also referred to as Snow Age, was hidden in a new puzzle on Myst Island. The Age was based on the "topographical extrusion test" found in the forechamber's imager in the original game. Category:Ages Category:Locations Category:RealMyst Locations Category:RealMyst Ages